Ghosts
by luna-frostmoone
Summary: This is focused on Kyo. It's an AU fic with a tiny bit of spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. The very lucky Natsuki Takaya does. Believe me, if I owned Furuba, Yuki be MINE! And Hatsuharu would be kawaiiselkie's and Kyo would be AriSky's…

Almost forgot. I don't own the song either. Kansas wrote and played and recorded it. They own it.

**AU, No yaoi or shounen-ai (unless you squint and cock your head to the side)**

Quick Summary:

Akito locks up Kyo for being the cat. Years later, Kyo manages to escape; only to find that the world he knew has changed completely. (Nuclear War)

There's a tombstone in a snowy field 

**Close by an old ghost town**

The epitaph's been weather-blown away 

Kyo walked down a deserted street. He looked at the abandoned buildings and the cracked ground. He could hardly believe that, just four years ago, this place was full of life. He couldn't believe that he had missed the whole war.

Kyo had managed to escape from his cage that morning. He knew nothing about what had transpired while he was locked away. All he knew, he had found in an old, discarded journal. He knew that this city had been 'ground zero' for one of the biggest attacks of the war and that everyone had either been killed or they were evacuated. All that was left in the city was a few Sohma's who were lucky enough to survive and a few others.

Kyo was searching for Tohru when he saw a sign, 'Private Property, Violators Will Be Prosecuted' on a rusty chain link fence. He figured that someone might be in there, so he decided to check it out. On the other side of the gate, he found himself in a snowy field. It looked like a coral for horses or something. Kyo walked around, but stopped when he kicked something. He bent down and pushed the snow away to reveal a tombstone. It was cracked and broken, but he knew it was a tombstone.

He looked over it. The name on the tombstone was hard to read, but Kyo was able to make it out. The name was Tohru Honda.

**There's a bell tower where petitions peeled**

**It's been half torn down**

**But it must have softened every soul that came to pray**

Kyo ran as fast as he could. He couldn't believe Tohru was dead. The one he had loved was dead. He had no idea where he was running. He stopped on the street to catch his breath and saw a church. It wasn't just any church, though. It was the church he was going to get married to Tohru in. He decided to go in and look around. He walked inside and began to look around. As he was exploring the church, he heard a noise from the front of the church.

He walked up and saw a very dirty Momiji Sohma. Momiji looked at him with wide eyes. Kyo bent down and Momiji ran to him. Kyo hugged Momiji (**A/N: Something he probably would never do…**)

"K-Kyo? Is it really you?" the rabbit asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Kyo replied.

"It's been so long. We thought you were dead."

"We?" Kyo asked, breaking the hug.

"Uh-huh. Me and Haru both thought so." Momiji replied with a nod.

Kyo looked over Momiji's shoulder and saw a sleeping Hatsuharu propped up against part of a statue. His breathing was shallow and he looked very uncomfortable. Kyo go up and went over to him. Haru opened his eyes slightly and looked at Kyo. He smiled slightly.

"So, you're not dead." He said, quietly as if it was difficult for him to speak.

"What happened here?" Kyo asked Momiji.

"Haru's been shot. He got shot defending Yuki. They were gonna kill Yuki, but Haru protected him." Momiji explained.

"Where's Yuki now?" Kyo asked.

"He's not here. We don't know where he is." Momiji said.

"I'll find him." Kyo said, as he stood up and ran out of the church.

**There's a schoolhouse full of broken glass**

**And wounded walls**

**The rusty swings like derelicts sleeping in the weeds**

Kyo found himself outside his high school. Or, what was left of his high school. It was falling down and the windows had been blown out. It had been bombed, no doubt. Kyo thought of all the people that might have been there when it was bombed. All his friends and enemies might have been there. Now, they were all dead.

He decided to check it out, before continuing his search for Yuki…

**There's a picture-graduation class**

**Staring down deserted halls**

"**The Hope of 44" is what it reads**

Kyo walked down the deserted halls of the school he had once attended. He looked for any life at all, but couldn't find any. Even the plants were dead. He stopped when he saw a picture frame on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. It was a picture of the football team. The edges of the picture were black and charred.

He looked up when he heard a noise. He saw someone come out of a nearby classroom. It was Yuki. He approached Kyo, slowly. He was smaller and skinnier and his hair and body were dirty, but it was still Yuki.

"Kyo, is that you?" he asked,

"Yeah. It's me." Kyo replied.

Yuki walked closer to Kyo and looked him over. Kyo, in turn, looked Yuki over. Kyo took a step forward.

"You look horrible. What happened?" Kyo asked.

"A lot has happened." Yuki replied.

Kyo saw that Yuki's face was blood and tear stained. Yuki took his eyes off Kyo and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"You were locked up for so long. You missed the whole war. So many people died. So many people…" Yuki's eyes glazed over and he trailed off.

Kyo didn't know what came over him. He just grabbed Yuki's arms and pulled him into a hug.

"You have no idea…" Yuki trailed off again.

Kyo didn't know what to do. He had no idea what everyone had gone through while he was locked up. Yuki must have been through a lot to just break down in front of his greatest rival. Kyo tried to comfort Yuki, but he was failing miserably…

**It's just as if some restless blew their dreams away**

**It's just as if those dreams has never been but oh-**

**I feel their ghosts around me now- I hear them say**

**They've come back home to dream those dreams again**

Kyo had led Yuki out of the school and down the street towards the church. Kyo had decided to stay with Momiji and Haru, so he could take care of them and it seemed the only safe place right now. Kyo also wanted to find out where the rest of the family was, but he didn't want to make Yuki break down again. The only person he could think of that would tell him was Momiji. Finally they made it back to the church. They went in and Kyo set Yuki down next to Hatsuharu, who was dozing off.

"Hey, Momiji. Where's the rest of the family?" Kyo asked as he sat down next to Yuki.

"Well," Momiji began, "Hiro and Kisa were killed in a school bombing, just like how our school was destroyed. Ritsu and Kagura were killed when the bomb reached us, No one knows where Akito is, and Shigure, Ayame and Hatori are in Tokyo helping with the survivors."

It was quiet for a little while. Kyo noticed that Momiji had fallen asleep and Hatsuharu and Yuki were dozing off. Kyo quietly got up and went to the window. Well, the opening where the window has been. He looked out and saw that snow has begun to fall, as well as fallout ash. They were safe in the church but Kyo would need to find them food soon. He would go out after the fallout subsided.

He realized that now he had to take care of the three other survivors. He had to keep them alive until help came, if it came…

**They've come back home to dream those dreams again**


End file.
